


A Strike of Inspiration

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures [3]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Help, admin is impulsive but something he semi knows what hes doing, also charged admin ahhaha, i wrote this while tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Admin and Doc have fun with a Channeling trident!





	A Strike of Inspiration

Neither Xisuma and Grian were masters at channeling tridents, nor with how to use Doc’s charged creeper farm. Yet, Admin crouched down in the small space and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as the trident in his arm sparked and cackled with electricity at the thunderstorm going on. Doc smiled and pointed to the creeper trapped in a small pool of water. 

“Aim it at him, then fire. Lightning will hit him and make him charged. I will do the rest to get the skulls from the wither skeletons,” Doc stated. He smiled and let Admin aim.

Admin’s moves became calculated, as if he was determining what every aspect of the server in his area. Xisuma wouldn’t do this but he assumed Grian’s attention to detail was a player in this. He aimed at the creeper and held his breath, keeping his body as still as he could. The creeper hissed softly before Admin hit it.

Lightning lit up the small area and Doc sent the creeper to the wither skeletons waiting. Admin watched as it exploded and a skull was dropped, entering the hopper below. He let out a breath and laughed wearily. That had taken far more energy out of him than he anticipated. “See? It’s fun!” 

Admin nodded and laid down on the floor, whimpering softly with his wings twitching. Doc came up next to him and sat down. “You alright?” Admin nodded. “Good. Let’s uh… get out of here before I have to call for help to drag you home…” Doc chuckled and helped Admin up, guiding him through the nether portal.

* * *

The trip home felt like ages, but it was still thundering when they got to spawn. Admin has insisted on going there to at least check up on it. He was, after all, still in charge of the server.  _ ‘This storm is lasting for a while…’  _ Admin thought to himself. Lightning crackled above, almost unbearably loud thunder quick to follow.

He stumbled away from Doc and stood erect, the trident still in his hand. An idea formed in his head, causing the Grian part of him to want to cackle. The Xisuma part of him was skeptical, but willing to at least try.

Admin looked back to Doc, then the sky. Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it… He raised his trident right as lightning hit him. Electricity coursed through his body, though it felt more like a massive static charge rather than a killing shock. He closed his eyes and calculated coding in his head. 

After a few moments, Admin dropped his trident and spread his massive wings. Doc stared at him in shock, unsure of how to process the fact that Admin now had sparks of supercharged energy dancing across his armor. “I… uh… How???”

Admin wasn’t sure how. He… He just did. Changed the coding on the fly like that. So, he shrugged, sparks making him jump a little.  _ ‘I think I just made myself a charged player… like a charged creeper?’  _

He looked to a nearby drowned swimming to them and grabbed his trident. The electricity running through his body gathered at the tip of the trident and he threw it. Lightning hit the drowned but did something else. It… exploded. It exploded much like TNT would, though with a larger radius. Doc had to shield himself from the blast and Admin got a bunch of now hot water in his face.

_ ‘I’m still not sure what I did or how I did it but… I like this. It’s fun.’  _ He turned to Doc and nodded, taking off to the skies as the storm faded out. He left a small trail of sparks that only served to make the area behind him slightly charged. Whatever was now going on with him, Admin didn’t mind. In fact, the look on Doc’s face was worth it. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love you all for the kudos on the other parts


End file.
